Endoscopes, colonoscopes and other controllable instruments have found widespread medical and industrial uses. As the complexity of the movement or use of such instruments increases, there is a need to more precisely control, locate within the body or identify the shape of the controllable instrument. A number of different types of shape sensing devices are available.
While shape sensing devices are available, challenges remain in the integration of shape sensing devices into controllable instruments. Challenges remain in systems capable of coordinated use of the shape information for control oi operation of the controllable instrument or procedures that would benefit from shape information. Embodiments of the inventive systems and controllable instruments described herein address these and other challenges.